Yukiteru Amano/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Bonnie and Clyde alongside Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Yukiteru Amano drove the stolen car along a country highway, having track lost John Balks' vehicle, and now, had no idea where he was. Suddenly, vehicle, a 1930s-era Ford Model B drove by, driven by an equally lost American, not realizing he was lost not only in space, but in time. "Where the hell are we?!", Clyde Barrow asked, "All the signs are written what looks like Chinese or something, even cars don't look like anything I've seen before." "Calm down, Clyde, we can find a gas station and ask for directions there", Bonnie Parker said. Suddenly, Clyde Barrow noticed that the person in the passenger seat of a vehicle passing them was carrying a gun unlike anything he had seen before, but still clearly some kind of submachine gun. "Those two, they must be cops!", Clyde said, drawing his whippet gun and pointing it out the window. Before Bonnie could stop him he opened fire, firing three shotgun blasts into the car. One of the blast of shot hit Yukiteru Amano in the side of the head. Yuno Gasai heard the gunshot and felt blood droplets land on her face. She looked to the passenger seat the see the windshield stained with blood and Yuki laying slumped over the dashboard. "YUUKKKI!", Yuno yelled as she looked at the body of her love... no, her raison d'etre. "SHINDE!!!"("DIE!" In Japanese, assuming I didn't screw up), Yuno yelled as she slammed on the gas and held the steering wheel in one hand and a Beretta in the other, firing out the front windshield, oblivious to the potential for injury due to flying glass fragments. Yuno caught up with Bonnie and Clyde and scored a hit to the tire, causing the car to spin out about 100 yards ahead of her. Yuno slammed on the brakes and parked on the shoulder, grabbing both her and Yuki's MP5 and walking out of the car, dual wielding both guns. Meanwhile, Clyde Barrow grabbed his BAR out of the back of his car and exited the vehicle, just as Yuno opened fire, dual wielding the MP5s while yelling wildly. Bonnie Parker tried to exit the vehicle, but was caught in back of the head by a 9mm round from Yuno's dual SMGs. Clyde, however managed to escape Yuno's heavy, but highly inaccurate fire as it perforated the car and set it on fire. Within a second, or so, Yuno's MP5s fell silent, having run out of ammunition. Clyde, however, still had his BAR, and yelled "This is for Bonnie, you bitch!" and opened fire with a burst of .30-06 rifle rounds, striking Yuno twice in the chest and once in the head, causing her to fall face down on the pavement in a pool of blood. WINNER: Bonnie and Clyde Expert's Opinion While Yuno and Yuki had more modern weapons, none of them had the range of Bonnie and Clyde's BAR. Bonnie and Clyde were also more experienced with firearms, giving them a further edge in this gunfight. As for Clyde mistaking Japanese for "Chinese", that is a mistake a person with his lower-class, poorly educated background might make. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage